1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to electrical pickups, more particularly to a musical instrument pickup and specifically to a pickup for mounting within the interior of a hollow-body instrument such as a guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transducers for converting acoustic energy to electrical energy are well known and a variety of different types have heretofore been proposed to meet the requirements of particular applications. For amplifying the sounds of musical instruments, microphones and pickups connected to power amplifiers are commonly used.
Acoustic stringed instruments generally include hollow bodies enclosed by a panel, referred to as a "soundboard" to which the strings are attached. Sound holes are often provided in the soundboard to emit the sound from the interior of the hollow instrument body. The configuration, material, sound hole location, string material and other characteristics of the musical instrument all affect the tonal qualities of the sound.
Electric stringed instruments, on the other hand, often have solid bodies. Electric guitars comprise a common type of electric, stringed musical instrument and include ferromagnetic strings. Pickups are mounted in proximity to the strings of electric guitars and generally include coils and magnets which move relative to each other in synchronization with the vibration of the strings when the instrument is played. The pickup converts the vibration of the strings to alternating current electrical signals which can be amplified.
Electric guitars are often designed with solid bodies that are acoustically inert so that a relatively "pure" signal is produced. The sound produced by amplified, solid-body electric guitars differs considerably from the sound produced by acoustic guitars, and musicians tend to select guitars appropriate for their musical styles and the desired sound characteristics. For example, acoustic guitars are generally thought of as having more "resonant" tonal qualities, whereas notes and chords played on electric guitars can be sustained longer by the pickup and amplification circuitry.
Hybrid types of guitars include hollow-body electric guitars and acoustic guitars fitted with various types of microphones and pickups. For performing, recording and playing with other musicians, acoustic guitar players often require amplification of their instruments. To this end, acoustic guitars are often "miked" by placing a microphone in proximity to the instrument body. The microphone is connected to an amplifier. A disadvantage with this arrangement is that the instrument body must remain in proximity to the microphone. Many musicians prefer not to be so restricted while performing. Another possible disadvantage is that the microphone may pick up extraneous sounds in addition to those of the acoustic guitar.
The prior art pickups for acoustic guitars, on the other hand, provide more mobility for the performer but usually at a sacrifice of resonant tonal quality. Many prior art acoustic guitars with pickups tend to sound "tinny", "bassy" or too much like an electric guitar. In general they fail to provide the resonant tonal qualities preferred by acoustic guitar players.
Heretofore there has not been available an electrical pickup which faithfully reproduces the tonal qualities of hollow-body instruments with the advantages and features of the present invention.